darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1156
Lamar causes Gabriel to tell information that leads to Quentin's arrest for murder. Synopsis Teaser : A climactic night on the great estate of Collinwood, for Gerard's plot to have Quentin Collins beheaded for witchcraft is coming into focus. Randall Drew, investigating Trask's charges against Quentin and aided by Mordecai Grimes, has agreed to meet Trask and go to the police. And Quentin, hearing it, runs out to stop the action, but someone else wants to stop it too. Someone with strong hands. Quentin finds Randall's body in the woods. Lamar shows up and is immediately suspicious. Act I Quentin tells Lamar he didn't kill him and wants no part of Lamar's questions. He leaves to go get the police, but Lamar pulls a gun on him and tells him he is going to take him in. At Collinwood, Samantha walks into the drawing room and sees Gabriel. She turns to leave, but he convinces her to stay. She sits down and starts to do needlepoint to avoid having to talk to Gabriel. He presses her for answers as to what she really thinks about all the time, and then talks about how Mordecai is the latest person to accuse Quentin of witchcraft. Lamar shows up and tells Samantha that Randall is dead and Quentin killed him. Act II Samantha breaks down and Gabriel refuses to believe that Quentin killed Randall. Lamar tells him Quentin is "obviously" guilty and Randall died of strangulation. After an initial shock, Samantha appears to believe that Quentin may actually be the culprit, and wonders why such tragedy has fallen upon her family. Lamar insists it's the Devil. At the police station, Quentin is answering questions from the Constable Jim Ward. Quentin insists he had no hard feelings against Randall and has no reason to murder him. The Constable decides to release Quentin, but places him under house arrest at Collinwood and informs him an investigation will begin immediately. He remarks on how the entire village is convinced witchcraft is being practiced at Collinwood. Back at Collinwood, Lamar offers Samantha anything he can do to help. In the foyer, he and Gabriel continue to argue over Randall's death. Quentin returns and Samantha demands to know why he killed Randall. Act III Samantha is disgusted at the sight of Quentin, and the two begin a quarrel. She brings up all of the strange books he reads and the work he does in his lab, and is convinced he is a warlock. Samantha wonders what she is going to tell Tad about Randall's murder, but Quentin reminds her that a while back she informed him that he "wasn't the father." The two continue to spar at each other before Quentin leaves. Upstairs, the Constable asks Gabriel about Randall being at Collinwood earlier that evening. He wants to know why Randall was going to the police in the first place. Gabriel said it has to do with the vampire attacks recently, but the Constable realizes he is lying because there hasn't been an attack in over a week, and he decides to go talk to Lamar next. In the drawing room, Samantha confides in Lamar that she believes Quentin is a warlock and must get Tad out of Collinwood before more tragedy strikes. Act IV The Constable shows up and asks to see Samantha alone. He asks many questions about the relationship between Quentin and Randall and brings up Joanna. Samantha isn't in the mood for his questions, but he is persistent. She blames herself for Randall's death, believing that she should have stayed at Collinwood when Randall wanted to see her. Upstairs, Lamar warns Gabriel that great danger is present at Collinwood, and everyone's life is at stake. He convinces Gabriel to talk to the Constable in more detail about the night's events. The Constable returns and talks about the argument Quentin and Mordecai had, and the fact that Randall was aware there was witchcraft being practiced at Collinwood. Gabriel recounts Quentin leaving and him saying "I will stop him" when he went to chase Randall. Upon hearing this, the Constable immediately leaves the room. The Constable goes to the drawing room where he finds Quentin, and places him under arrest for murder. Memorable quotes : Samantha (to Quentin): You've never shown a human emotion in your life! No pity! No love! Only that mind of yours, cruel, devious, only interested in the things it shouldn't be interested in! : ____________________________________________________________________________ : Samantha: What gods are against us? What gods? : Trask: The devil is against you, Samantha, and I say that with great sorrow....the devil. : _________________________________________________________________________ : Gabriel: You know, Trask, you're one of those peculiar emotional vultures who likes to fly around looking for a disaster, and then you swoop. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Roger Hamilton as Jim Ward Background information and notes Production * This is the fifty-eighth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirtieth episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * Closing credits scene: Table in the Collinwood drawing room. Story * The Drew children, Samantha, Roxanne and Randall, were happy growing up together. * While talking to the Constable, Quentin points out that the year is 1840, and the "witch hunt was over forty years ago". This refers to Victoria Winters who was hanged as a witch in 1796. * TIMELINE: It was this night when Mordecai came to Collinwood and accused Quentin of witchcraft. 11:40pm: The Constable talks to Gabriel at Collinwood. Day 426 begins, and will end in 1159. Bloopers and continuity errors * Something jars the camera as Samantha stands up from her needlework; the picture jumps. * When Quentin is talking to Sheriff Ward, he calls Mordecai Grimes 'Mordecry', and then mispronounces the word destroyed as 'destored'. * Some offstage noise is heard as Samantha asks, "What am I going to tell Tad?" * The sheriff asks Samantha, "Was your brother and Mr. Collins friends, after your brother's returns?" * When Constable Ward is questioning Gabriel, he says, "So, you were coming to see us;" he should have said "Randall Drew" or "he" rather than "you" Gabriel. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1156 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1156 - The Framing Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes